SexTrek
by obsessive-compulsive16
Summary: A collection of five one-shots in which I have sex with some men aboard the Enterprise.
1. James Tiberius Kirk

"Wave come on." my best friend Xola said. I throw away the bottle of water I was drinking and run to join the circle that my friends made. "Okay, time for truth or dare." Xola said, rubbing her hands together in an evil way. I groaned. I always hated truth or dare. She had put a bottle in the middle of the circle. She spun it and it landed on our friend Mackinzie. "Okay Mack, you first, truth or dare?"

"I don't know. Truth." she said.

"Geeze Mack, you're so boring." Xola said. Mackinzie just shrugged. "Okay, who here do you like?" Xola asked. Mack got a strange look on her face.

"I don't know." She said.

"You have to pick someone." I said.

"Fine, I guess I like Jim." she said, mumbling the last word. Jim Kirk, who was sitting accross from me, smiled. Mack spun the bottle and it landed on Montgomery Scott, who we called Scotty.

"Truth or dare?" Mack asked.

"Dare." Scotty said in his Scottish accent. Mackinzie got a reflective look and then turned to face Xola.

"Help." she mouthed silently. Xola and I got up and walked to either side of Mack as she turned around so no one could see our faces. "What should he do?" she asked us.

"I don't know. Something stupid." Xola said.

"If we were standing up I'd say he had to pants Jim." I whispered, smiling. "Oh! I know!" I said quietly, trying not to raise my hand.

"What?" they asked together.

"Make him cut part of his clothes." I said.

"What part?" Mackinzie asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Make him cut a hole in the back of his shirt, like a big hole." Xola suggested. We all agreed that was good and Xola and I returned to our places.

"Okay, you have to cut a big hole in the back of your shirt." Mack said. She got up and retrieved some scissors from the desk near us, handing them to Scotty. He turned around, took off his shirt and cut a hole in it. With his back still to us he put his shirt back on and there was a very big hole in the back. Jim laughed at him. Scotty took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Xola.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." Xola said boldly.

"Kiss the wall as if you were kissing a real person." he said. Xola didn't seem uspet by the dare. She stood up and walked to the wall, but hesitated. "Come on, we're waiting." Scotty said. He seemed mad about the hole in his shirt. Xola got closer to the wall and put her mouth on it, quickly pulling back. "That was nothing. I said like you would kiss a real person, like Spock." he said. Xola blushed furiously, closed her eyes and kissed the wall hard. She pulled away from the wall and wiped her mouth on her shirt. For some reason I found this hilarious and was literally rolling around on the floor laughing. Xola sat back down and threw the bottle out of the circle.  
"I don't care about the stupid bottle I'm asking you. Truth or dare?" she asked me. I calmed myself.

"Dare." I said, which was stupid.

"Kiss Jim like I kissed that stupid wall." she said angrily. Instantly the butterflies in my stomach started fluttering like crazy. Jim seemed fine with it. He stood up and helped me up. I was furious with Xola. She knew I had a huge crush on Jim. I looked at him, and, without touching me, he put his lips on mine the same way Xola had put hers on the wall. We lingered a few seconds and he pulled back, smiling at me. We took our seats again and the rest of the game went by in a blur. I just kept thinking about Jim kissing me. As soon as it turned to midnight, it was time for my friends to leave. Xola walked out with Spock, who she was dared to kiss twice, Mackinzie walked out with her cousin Scotty and the only people left in my house were me and Jim. He picked up the bottle that we had started the game with and seemed to examine it.

"This bottle was worth shit, right?" he said, referring to the fact that we only used it on those first three dares.

"Yeah," I said nervously. I wondered why he was still here. He was the captain of the Enterprise, he should have needed to leave already. I went to get the bottle from him. When I tried to grab it out of his hand, he dropped it and took my hand instead. I stared at our hands.

"I really like you Waverly." he said, pulling me close to him. He put his arms around me, and our lips connected again. I pulled back this time.

"I really like you too Jim." I said. We kissed again, deeper this time and longer. We stumbled to the couch, kissing over and over. When we were lying on the couch, Jim quickly thrust his tongue into my mouth and I pushed mine out to meet it. We kissed like this for a while as I felt Jim's hand touch my waist. He slowly moved his hand up my body and when he got to my bra, he just ran his hand over my breast which made me gasp. I pulled back, and Jim knew why.  
"Where's your room?" he asked. He stood up, picked me up and walked where I pointed. He kicked my door open and then kicked it closed. Then he dropped me on my bed and sat with me. We started kissing again, more urgently now that we had a bed beneath us. We undressed while kissing and were down to just our underwear, me not wearing a bra, when we laid down. He kissed me, and then kissed my cheek while moving his hand up my body again. When his hand got to my breast, he licked my jaw line while massaging it. I moaned loudly, which encouraged Jim. He kissed my neck, then licked my collarbone which made me moan again. He kissed down my body until he got to the obstruction of my underwear. He looked back up at me with a sexy expression and came back to my lips to kiss me hard. While kissing, he slid one hand into my underwear and rubbed me slowly. I moaned into his mouth. He slid one finger into me while still rubbing me and combined the motions of his fingers to make me moan and shudder with pleasure. When I was about to cum he stopped. He brought his hand out of my panties, and pulled them off of me. He pulled his own boxers down to reveal his erection. He put both hands on my waist and looked into my eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded. He thrust into me hard and I nearly screamed with pleasure. He went slowly in and out, gradually increasing his speed as my pleasure grew.

"Jim!" I moaned over and over again when I knew I was close to cumming.

"Waverly!" he moaned. Then he kissed me as him and I came almost instantaneously. He pulled out and laid next to me.

"I really like you Waverly." he said, kissing me again. I giggled.

"I really like you too Jim."


	2. Spock

I had closed my eyes and was lying on the bed of my Vulcan prey. Suddenly, I shot up at the sound of approaching footsteps and hushed voices.

"Just go in there, take a break Spock." I heard my accomplice whisper. A grin spread across my face. I quickly hid my excitement as the door slid open with the near silent _woosh_.The lights turned on, but Spock's back was still turned. I settled myself on the bed in my sexiest pose before he finally detected my presence. He turned slowly, his eyes combing my body. He looked over my form before his gaze settled on my lust-hooded eyes. I stood up slowly and walked to the Vulcan who was standing still as a statue.

"Hello Spock." I said, walking around him, lazily dragging my hand across the back of his neck.

"Hello Waverly." he said calmly, I finished my circle around him, stopping in front of him. "May I ask why you are in my quarters?"

"There's something I want." I said, placing my hands on his firm chest. I leaned in and placed my slightly open lips on his. Before waiting for him to reciprocate the gesture, I pulled back. "And I get what I want." He seemed to blush a very light green. I smirked. I kissed him again, and this time he quickly kissed back before I had the chance to pull away. I felt his tongue at my lips and the corners of mouth turned up in a smile. I pulled back quickly.

"So you want it too?" I asked in a mocking tone. He kissed me again, but I moved my lips to his jaw, placing kisses down his neck until he shuddered and I found my leverage point.

"Tell me you want it." I said, sucking gently at the spot. He shuddered again, placing his hands gently on my waist. I snaked one hand slightly past the waistband of his uniform pants, playing with the elastic of his boxers. The other hand went to the back of his neck. My lips traveled away from his neck to his lips.

"Tell me." I commanded into his mouth. We shared quick, passionate kisses when I decided it was time to take it further. The hand that was resting on his neck ventured down to his waistband to acompany the other in the removal of the Vulcan's pants. I slid them down with no problem, and was now at eye level with his very obvious erection. I kissed his thigh teasingly, and came back up. I began backing up, with Spock following my every move. Finally, he backed me up to the bed. He removed his shirt and was now standing in only boxers. I slid the shoulder of my sexy nightgown off and let it drop to the floor, leaving me in only a thong. Spock's eyes went to my breasts and he held them there a second longer than he should have. I broke the space between us, pressing my body against his.

"You want it, don't you?" I asked teasingly. I walked away from him and sat on the bed, he joined me quickly, kissing me deeply. His hot tongue explored my mouth as we lied back. I slowly removed my thong, as he watched. I slid his boxers down next, passing my hands over his firm ass. He did not hesitate in entering me, but did so roughly, unlike I expected. I moaned loudly and he groaned in resonse. I dug my fingers into his smooth back as his thrusts increased in force and speed.

"Uh, Spock!" I shouted, getting close to coming.

"Waverly!" he groaned. I knew I would come soon, but I had to get the words out of him.

"Unh, Spock! Te-ell me!" I gasped.

"I want you Waverly!" he yelled as I came. He groaned with a final release and pulled out, lying next to me.

"I told you, I get what I want." I said, kissing him again.


	3. Leonard Bones McCoy

I was aided into sick bay by Captain James Tiberius Kirk with blood dripping down my forehead. Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy looked up from the medical journal he was reading at the sound of our approaching feet.

"What the hell happened to her?" He asked, quickly standing and coming to my side. He took me away from the captain and led me to a bed.

"I don't know," said an aggravated Jim. "She ran into something." Truly James did not witness what happened, and neither did anyone else. Bones wiped the blood from my face and began to inspect the wound. "Can I go?" Jim asked impatiently.

"You're the Captain." Bones said irritably, not taking his eyes off of me. Kirk walked away, leaving the doctor and me alone. "It's just a scratch." he concluded. "How did you do this anyway?"

"I don't know, I guess I was just clumsy." I said as he walked away to retrieve something for my slight wound. He came back, and looked into my eyes.

"This is gonna hurt." he said, pouring some liquid on my head. It hurt like hell. I grabbed his arm for something to hold on to so I wouldn't scream. "Oh, it's not that bad." he said, exaggerating his words.

"Not that bad?!" I said in an angry whisper. He chuckled. I slowly released my grip on his arm, then trailing my hand down and settling it on his own hand. He looked at me, clearly confused. I bit my lip innocently.

"Waverly, what the-" he started, I cut him off with a kiss. He pulled back, seemingly disgusted, but, upon closer inspection, slightly scared. I kissed him again, but he stayed still beneath my wanting lips. I kissed again and again, practically begging him to kiss back, but he wouldn't. I gave up, and decided to try another tactic.

"Why won't you kiss me?" I asked, slightly hurt. I pulled him close, moving to the edge of the bed, and straddled him. I purposely moved my hips slightly into his and heard a sharp intake of breath. "Kiss me." I said. I leaned in again and placed my lips on his. He finally kissed back, wrapping his arms around my back. When his tongue entered my mouth, my grip on his back tightened and I had to stifle a moan. Our tongues explored each others mouths hungrily. My hand went from his back to a destination slightly lower as I gripped his ass. He groaned into my mouth. He lied me down and leaned over the bed, getting on top of me. I tugged lightly at his shirt, wanting him to remove it. I quickly slid out of mine as he hesitantly removed his. My hand traveled down his body to his pants which I tried in vain to pull down.

"Waverly?" he asked, questioning if we should go further. I kissed him roughly while still trying to pull his pants off. Finally he obliged and let me slide them off. He slowly took off my pants, but quickly became nervous again. I took one of his hands off the bed and placed it on my waist, hooking his fingers to the waistband of my panties. I pulled at his boxers, getting them down past his erection, then I removed my bra. I was the only one wearing anything at the moment, and was eager to be undressed. I pushed the hand of McCoy's that was holding my thong in place so that he would pull it down at least a little.

"Please." I begged, and with that, my thong was quickly discarded. I put my hands on his hips and urged him to continue, to enter me. Slowly, carefully he pushed into me and I moaned as each inch filled me. He started slowly, but steadily increased his speed until he was going at a pace that made me scream his name.

"BONES!" I shouted over and over. He just groaned.

"Uh! Wave!" he shouted finally. Hearing his voice saying my name in that way pushed me over the edge and I came. He came quickly after, riding out the orgasm as long as he could. He pulled out and looked at me in a slightly concerned, mostly content way.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"


	4. Pavel Andreievich Chekov

"Aw! You win again!" I yelled, almost tossing the chess board at my friend. He placed his hand on my shoulder to calm me.

"Is just a game Waverly." he said, struggling to pronounce my name. I giggled as a nervous smile spread across his face. Suddenly he took his hand of my shoulder and looked sadly down at the game board.

"What's the matter?" I asked caringly. Pavel and I had been friends for quite some time and I'd never known him to be a sad person.

"Nothing." he said after a minute. Then he looked up at me with a sudden realization on his face. "You're a girl."

"Nice of you to notice." I said, breathing a laugh.

"Sorry, is just that..." he said, trailing off.

"Just that what?" I asked.

"Is just that, well, I never had a girlfriend." he said ashamedly.

"That's okay. I've never really had a boyfriend." I tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, but you've at least _kissed _someone." he said. I was shocked. How could anyone not want to kiss him?

"Well, who do you want to kiss?" I asked, seeing if I could be his first.

"I don't know." He said standing up. "I wouldn't even know how to kiss if I wanted to!" I pulled at his sleeve to get him to sit back down. He plopped down on the bed and sighed heavily before gasping and turning to me. "You could teach me!" he said excitedly. I could feel myself blushing.

"Oh," I said, not sure I was up for this, "I suppose." I looked into his eager grey eyes.

"Please?" he begged, seeing how unsure I really was. How could I say no to those eyes?

"Okay," I conceded. I spent the next few minutes telling him exactly what to do when he kisses a girl, but he still seemed slightly lost. I had been trying not to kiss him, because I wasn't sure if he really wanted his first kiss to be with me, but how else do you teach someone about this kind of thing? I decided I would ask permission before trying anything. So after a few more minutes of explanation, I asked. "You want to try? You know, kissing me?" A shot of excitement was badly retained by Pavel. He nodded enthusiastically, but then a deadly silence filled the room. I got closer to him, and closed my eyes, leaning in. He leaned the rest of the way, and our lips connected softly. Neither of us moved until I pulled back.

"I don't think I got it," he said, teasingly. "Can we try again?" I giggled and nodded, leaning in again. He pushed back on my lips a little more forcefully this time. I opened my mouth a tiny bit, and Chekov did too, letting his tongue escape into my mouth. After a few minutes, he laid me back on the bed and straddled me. I grabbed his hand from my waist and dragged it up to my breast, placing it there. As he applied pressure, I moaned into his mouth. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at me, innocence shining in his pale gray eyes. I slowly took my shirt off, seeing if he would do the same. Slowly, as I nodded, he took his shirt off, revealing his surprisingly sculpted abdomen. I leaned up and kissed him lightly. He kissed back with force. Carefully, we helped each other remove our pants, and were left in just underwear.

Unsure of what to do next, Pavel slowly began to lower my panties. I giggled, out of nerves, as my panties were pulled completely off. Next, he stood up, pulled off his boxers, and anxiously repositioned himself above me. He looked into my eyes, obviously scared. I kissed him in encouragement.

"I've never done this before." he said quietly. I kissed him again. "I love you." and then he entered me. I moaned quietly steadily getting louder as I got closer to coming.

"Unh, Pavel!" I shouted, kissing him as we came seconds apart from each other. He kissed me again roughly.

"I don't think I got it," he said, a devious grin spreading across his face. "Can we try again?"

**AN: This may be the last chapter. I was thinking about doing Scotty next, maybe even Sulu, but I need some feedback before I can continue. Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting!**


End file.
